Mystery Girl
by Disneyfan10
Summary: Love at first sight is for suckers. How can anyone, possible fall in love with just one glance? Saying a girl is pretty at first sight is one thing, falling in love is another. That is, until she stumbled upon the redheaded newsie one day. (one shot)


**Here's the promised October content you've been waiting for. Quick shout out to PericeJean for listening to me talk about this and helping me figure some other things. I don't have much to say since I don't want to give too much, so I guess all that's left to do is say I don't own Newsies, but OCs are mine. And I _really_ hope you enjoy Mystery Girl as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

October 1899

Summer seemed to fly by in its last days leading up to the cold ones. The days had gotten shorter, and colder. Less people were walking about the streets of The Big Apple, which meant the newsies were selling less papers, but they made due. One of those newsies just happened to be a boy by the name of Albert Dasilva. But to everyone else he was just plain Albert. After awhile, Albert decided to finish up for the day and head on back to the Lodge. He was lost in thought that he didn't even notice the young lady that was right in front of him. Needless to say he didn't see her (and neither was she for that matter) and they both ended up on the ground. Quickly processing what had just happened the red headed boy said, "Sorry, I's was lost in thought an' didn't watch where I's was goin'."

"No, no," a pretty voice quickly replied. "It was my fault. I should've kept my eyes on where I was going." in that moment when the girl looked up Albert's eyes met hers for the very first time. The girl in question had blue eyes, her hair was a light brown color that was styled in a simple half up dew. Her skin was a soft, fair color. To top it all off, freckles were dotted just under her eyes and over her nose, which somehow pulled everything together. She looked about sixteen or so, and was wearing a brown dress with an apron that had little blue flowers on it.

"Here, let me help ya with yer stuff," Albert said before helping her put the stuff back into the basket. When that was finished Albert stood up and dusted his hands before offering to help up the blue eyed girl. She gently placed her hand in his, and in one swift move Albert pulled her up. "Thanks for the help, Red," the girl said.

"Actually the name's "Albert"," the redhead corrected. "Fun Size," he added with his signature smirk. The blue eyed girl blushed a bit as she glanced at the ground for a moment. She tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear before looking back up at him with a shy smile.

"Actually my name is...Brooklyn," the girl said so quietly that it came out as a whisper. "Yes, like the city," she quickly added. "It's a long story. Which there isn't much time for because it's getting late and I should go,," Brooklyn explained before walking away. She then stopped in her tracks and said, "Sorry again for bumping into ya. It was nice meeting you, Red."

* * *

"Yer gettin' this weird look on yer face," Race said as he plopped down onto Albert's bunk. "Dijya meet a pretty goil?" the blonde teased with a ever growing smirk on his face.

"Yer just imagining things," Albert replied as if it was nothing. While wondering how the heck Race knew what he was thinking about.

"Says the guy who thought there was a ghost in the attic," Race said with a deadpan face.

"There was a ghost!" Albert exclaimed loudly, which didn't catch the other newsies attention because the topic of conversation was one they didn't want to take part in.

"It was a power hungry raccoon!" Race yelled back. How a hungry raccoon had gotten into the attic was a mystery. In fact, all the newsies didn't even know there was an attic to begin with. How they got the raccoon out of the attic and back into its home was an interesting day. Long story short, the boys were all scared, Feister was the one who trapped it in a box and brought it back to the wild. A day the boys all chose to never speak of it because that was the day they all lost their dignity.

"We's ain't tawkin' bout me, we's tawkin' bout you'se!" Race exclaimed. "Did ya meet a pretty goil or not?! Cause if ya did, I's wanna meet 'er, an' make sure you'se make all the right moves. We's don't need anudda Mush Feisty situation!" the blonde boy screamed. None of the other newsies bothered to look at the nightmare twins, knowing it wasn't worth the time.

"Please," Albert huffed. "Even if I's did meet a pretty goil, I's wouldn't be _that_ oblivious."

"So I's see love is already blindin' ya," Race stated in a serious tone. Albert groaned and smashed his face into the pillow. With Race, there was no way he was going to win. He just met Brooklyn _that _day. Plus, it isn't like he'll see her ever again.

Race however, knew there was more to what Albert was telling him. He stuck his cigar into his mouth with his thinking face. "I's know ya have yer plottin' face," Albert mumbled with his face in the pillow. "Don't you'se dare stick yer nose where it shouldn't be stuck."

"_Bold of you'se ta assume I's ain't already plannin' somethin'," _Race thought. He knew Albert was hiding something. After all, he was the one who brought the kid to the Lodging House, _and _taught him the ropes of being a newsie. Race knows if he were to ask, Albert would just say he's thinking about food, or something stupid like that. When in fact it's so obviously about some girl. So the following morning, Race went selling with Albert, in hopes he'd find out who this mystery girl is. To say the least, a lot of pretty girls came to buy a paper from the redhead. And, Race got a few pretty costumers himself, but he was too focused on what Albert was up too, in fear he'd miss his target. Though, he did flirt with a few of his costumers just out of nature. Other than that, Race was completely focused. That is until his next costumer came. "May I um...have a paper?" a quiet voice asked. Race turned his attention to see a short blue eyed girl with a freckled face standing in front of him. "For a kiss I's might," Race replied in a flirty tone. The girl groaned. Clearly not in the mood to deal with this. "Aww, c'mon, I's ain't _that_ ugly, now am I's doll face?"

"And I'm gonna get a pape from ya buddy over there," the girl said gesturing to Albert.

"Hey! That leprechaun ain't as good lookin' as me ya know. I's a blue-"

"So is every other guy in New Yawk," Albert interrupted. "It ain't _that _special." Race made a weird, offended sound with a look on his face. "Sorry bout 'im. He don't know when ta shut up," Shock soon came over him when he saw just who the girl Race had been flirting with was. "Heya Fun Size, long time no see," Albert teased.

"We saw each other yesterday," Brooklyn replied quietly. "I'm just here to get a paper for my Mum." Albert handed her the paper he was holding, and she gave him some money. "Thanks, Red," Brooklyn replied before starting to walk off. But, Race jumped in front of her and said, "Ya know! Al an' I's was bout ta head out an' get some grub! You'se should join us!"

"I don't think that's-"

"Bad idea?!" Race exclaimed. "Me too! Jacobi's ain't far away an' you'se can meet the others! Just watch out for Romeo, he don't know when ta stop flirtin'."

"You'se was just-" Albert started, but Race cut him off by shoving him into Brooklyn while saying, "You'se two can go sit at a table together, an' I's will make sure the others won't bug ya!" and with that being said, Race pulled Albert and Brooklyn all the way to Jacobi's, despite their protests. Once at the Deli, the newsies all stopped and stared as Race was yelling out some weird stuff while pushing Albert and some girl to a table for two before running over to them and said, "So, it looks like cupid has shoot our little Albie!"

"Cupid shoot Al?" Specs questioned as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. "Cause we's just saw you'se drag Al an' the poor goil in here an' shove 'em into a table together."

"Nobody likes a smarty pants!" Race snapped. Meanwhile, over with Albert and Brooklyn, things were well...awkward. "Sorry bout Race," Albert piped up. "He don't know when ta stop."

"Hhmm," Brooklyn replied with a nod as she looked around the deli. Soon enough, her she caught sight of a framed newspaper not too far away. She quickly got up to get a better look. On top in bold black letters read, "Newsies Stop The World". Her blue eyes scanned the photo, and sure enough, she saw Albert was in the picture with a proud smile. She then spotted Race, a boy with glasses, a small kid, two boys who she assumed were twins, and a boy with a crutch. But the one who caught her eye, was the one left of crutch boy.

"Pretty cool huh?" was what made Brooklyn jump up and turn around. Only to sigh in relief when she saw it was Albert. "We's striked agigest Pulizter when he raised the prices couple months ago," the redhead explained.

"I heard of that," Brooklyn replied with a small smile. She turned back to the framed paper and asked, "Who's the one next to the boy with the crutch?"

"The one in the middle or the corner?," Albert asked in a confused tone.

"Corner," Brooklyn replied.

"Oh, that's just Mush. he ain't that intrastin'," Albert replied brushing it off. "Why? Do ya think he's cute?"

"NO!" Brooklyn yelled out loud, making Albert start to laugh. The boy - Mush - looked familiar to Brooklyn. That's when something started to pound in her mind. It couldn't _really _be. Could it? She looked back at the framed photo and tried to pick out little hints that would answer her question. But she couldn't pick anything out.

"Just makin' sure. Sides, his goil would kill ya in five seconds." Albert laughed.

"Is his last name Meyers?" Brooklyn asked with wide eyes.

"I believe so," Albert replied. In all honesty, Albert didn't remember. Heck, he'd probably forget his _own_ name if someone were to ask. "Do ya know 'im or somethin'?"

"You could say that," Brooklyn replied with a small smile.

* * *

As the newsies piled out of Jabobi's Deli, Brooklyn waited by a nearby building. A few newsies stopped by and greeted her, or made a little flirty comment like if this didn't work out with Albert, she can find them. To of course which Brooklyn rolled her eyes at. It was some kid named "Romeo" who was the most flirty. "Aw, c'mon Rome, leave the goil alone will ya," a voice said making Romeo turn away from Brooklyn.

"Some of us are still single," Romeo retorted. "Or are ya too busy plannin' yer weddin' ta-" before Romeo could finish, Mush took a step forward with a look that would kill. In a few seconds, Romeo sent a wink to Brooklyn and took off running. "Ignore 'im," Mush said to her. "He don't know when ta stop."

Brooklyn smiled shyly. "Mush, is it?" he nodded. "Do you think I can..um...I just gotta ask something and-"

"It's been nice - not really - but we's really have to go." the smaller boy said as he pulled at Mush's arm to leave. "Gotta sell or you'll be sleepin' on the street tonight," he said in a harsh tone before sending a "back off" glare to Brooklyn, which made her more confused than nervous.

"I really need to talk to you about something that's really important," Brooklyn said.

"An' we's really hafta go sweetheart," the small boy said with a glare in his eyes.

"I'll catch up with ya," Mush said to the boy.

"If yer stayin' here with 'er, then I's is too," the boy said firmly.

"Feister-"

"Fine," the small boy snapped. "See if I's care bout yer stupid tawk. I's wouldn't put it past ya ta up an' leave," Feister said before storming down the street. Mush groaned and mumbled something about being in the dog house before turning to Brooklyn and said, "Sorry ya had ta see that. She gets this...jealous streak when anudda goil is involved. But I's can't blame 'er either-"

"Don't worry bout it," Brooklyn replied. While thinking it was making a lot more sense why Feister was giving her the death glare. wait...Feister is a girl?! "Anyways, this may sound crazy, but...do you happen to have a twin sister you never saw again after running away nine years and four months ago because you kept getting hurt and if you didn't runway there was a chance that you were going to - and you didn't want to go, but your mum and sister made you and after that night you just -"

"Lil Brooky?" Mush asked in shock as he quickly pieced together her words

"I'm only younger by a minute and a half Matty!" Brooklyn snapped out of old habit.

"Don't call me Matty lil sis!"

"Then don't call me lil anything dummy!" Mush's eyes widened as he looked at Brooklyn. This couldn't be happening...could it? But, here she was, standing right in front of him. Freckled face and all. "Is it really you, sis?" Mush asked nervously while wondering if he was dreaming.

"You tell me, brother from the same mother," Brooklyn replied with a small smile. Before anything else was said, Mush hugged Brooklyn - his twin sister - as tightly as he could "I can't believe it," Brooklyn whispered. "I thought you died."

"Well...I's very much alive, sister from the same mister." and with that being said, the two of them started to catch up on everything, and anything. But after ten minutes, Mush said he had to get going or risk getting Feister madder than before. So they both agreed to meet up in the alley behind the building the next day. And while Brooklyn wanted to come clean with the fact they're twins, Mush said it would be better to wait until he calmed Feister down for thinking the worst.

* * *

"Shut up yer gonna get me caught!" the small girl hissed before looking out the alley for a few moments. "Now ya better keep quiet Gingerbread, or I'll make sure you'se will."

"Someone's in a mood," Albert said as he brushed Feister's hand off his mouth. The redhead newsie was already regretting getting into...whatever it was Feister was doing this time. All he knew was that he saw her across the street, went up to check on her, and the next, Albert was being shoved up against the wall and was told to be quiet. Then again, it's the brother mode in him to keep an eye on the unpredictable girl. "Now, what're you'se doin'? An' where's Mush? Ya know ya ain't supposed ta be walkin' by yourself-"

"I's can take care of myself," Feister replied. "Sides, it's Mush brains you'se should be givin' this tawk tah, not me. Which reminds me, I's a goil on a mission." with that being said Feister walked out of the alleyway. Albert followed her of course and asked what she was talking about. "A very important one if ya must know," Feister replied. "Now stay quiet or yer gonna get us caught!" she snapped quietly.

"Us?"

"Yer the one who said I's shouldn't be walkin' by myself," she replied. Albert stopped to think for a moment before running after Feister. If Jack found out Feister was by herself in the city and he didn't follow her, it wouldn't end well for both of them. "Who are we's following'?" Albert asked quietly while walking up to Feister.

"Mush," Feister replied. "He's been acting' weird ever since what's 'er face came walzin' in like nothin' was even happenin'. That goil of yers is hidin' somethin'. I's know she is."

Albert stopped to think for a moment before saying, "First off, what's 'er face is named Brooklyn. Secondly she ain't my goil. An' lastly, why don't you'se Mush ask bout it?"

"Never thought you'd ever give advice that didn't completely stink!" Feister whisper shouted at the older boy. "An' don't ya dare deny yer sweet on that goil. An' do ya really think I's didn't ask Mush bout it! He may be good at hawkin' a headline. But besides that, he's awful at lyin'!

"So, you'd rather spy on 'im?" Albert asked.

"It ain't spyin'," Feister replied in an obvious tone.

"Oh, so it's stalkin'."

"It's not stalkin'!" Feister snapped while glaring at Albert. "It's just followin' 'im, without 'im knowin' that we's following 'im." Albert didn't question anything after that since it would be useless to fight with Feister. For the next fifteen minutes or so Feister and Albert followed Mush around the city. Well, Feister followed Mush, Albert was mostly dragged against his will. "This is pointless," Albert whispered into Feister's ear. "Let's just go back ta the Lodge."

"Go if ya want, I's-" Feister stopped mid sentence when she saw what Mush was up to. But the hard thing to watch was that he was hugging some other girl. She felt the inside of her stomach twist and turn into a knot. Her heart drop, and a burning feeling rush through her body. "Shoulda known it was too good ta be true," Feister said to herself before pushing past Albert and ran away. When Albert was about to yell out to Feister that's when he noticed a familiar blue eyed beauty was laughing at something Mush had said. It seemed like everything came crashing down and became slow in those few moments. "That makes two of us," he said before walking away, while feeling like the biggest idiot alive.

* * *

"Stop actin' dumb!" Feister yelled as she turned around to face Mush while the boys watched in silence. "If ya really didn't want ta be together then why didn't you'se just say it ta my face?!" Jack had tried to calm them down from yet another fight, but as you can see, it didn't work. "I get it! Alright! Ya don't want ta be with me anymore, I's get it! Ya don't hafta pretend, cause I's used ta people leavin' me anyways. It was only a matter of time fore you'se left too!"

"I ain't leavin' ya!" Mush yelled while trying to figure out where this was coming from. "So stop tawkin' nonsense an' tell me what's buggin' ya."

"Stop lyin' ta me Matthew Meyers!" Feister yelled. "Ya know what ya did!"

"I didn't do anythin'!" Mush yelled back.

"Yes you did! I shoulda known ya would've gone after that Brooklyn girl." and with that, Feister stormed right out of the bunk room. Mush then ran out of the Lodge, and once outside, he saw Feister. When Mush ran up to Feister he turned her around and, before anything was said he cupped her face and kissed her right then and there. It was slow, soft and sweet that Feister lost all train of thought and kissed back for a few moments, until she realized what was going on, so she pulled away, but she didn't push him away for some reason. "I love ya Claire Johnson. Always have an' always will," Mush replied sweetly.

"Couple words an' a kiss don't work on me," Feister replied as she took a step back.

"I love ya," he said again.

"No ya don't," Feister said quietly as a small tear ran down her cheek. Mush guessed Feister had been crying when she ran way, so he took a step forward and lifted up her head so he could look her in the eyes. "Yes I do," he said in a sweet tone. "I's know ya think I's been cheatin' on ya, but truth is, yer the only goil for me. I's couldn't love anyone but you'se.

"Yeah right," Feister scoffed as she took a step back. She couldn't believe that Mush would still say that there wasn't another girl, when in fact she saw it with her own two eyes. "I's must be goin' blind cause I's saw ya with anudda goil."

"That's my sistah," Mush admitted quietly. "Well...my twin sistah ta be-"

"Yer what?" Feister asked in shock as she yet again took a step back from Mush. "Since when do ya have a sistah?!" she asked.

"Since we's was born sixteen years ago," Mush replied in an obvious tone. Feister was completely speechless as she tried to process what Mush had just said. "How come ya didn't tell me?" she asked after a long silence.

"I was, just didn't know how," Mush replied.

"If ya had a family, why did ya run away?" Feister asked in a confused tone.

"Well, Pops was a good man, an' I's always wanted ta be just like 'im. Till he started drinkin' an'..." Mush trailed off as memories started to flood into his mind.

"I understand," Feister said once she realized Mush was starting to get a little uncomfortable. "Ya ran away after it became too much," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Actually," he started slowly. "I stayed cause my fudda started hurtin' Brook when he realized I's would jump in ta protect 'er. One night, my Mum an' Brook told me I's had ta run away fore somethin' worse than a few bruises would happen. I's didn't want ta leave, but they's told me ta. So I's did. I's didn't know where I's was goin', I just knew I's had ta get away. Made it across the bridge, into Manhattan, an' you'se know the rest from there." by the time he finished, Mush had a smile on his face. "If I's didn't ran away, I's wouldn't have met ya."

Feister smiled at the last words Mush had said, who knew that a rough past could bring a brighter future. That's when everything started to sink in, like a rock in the water. "Never, in my life would I's had taken ya as a Brooklyn boy. Feister said with a smirk. "That's cause I's ain't," Mush replied with a proud smile. "I's a 'Hattan through an' through."

"Good," Feister said with the smallest smile before leaning in for another kiss.

"Umm...what's goin' on?" a voice asked making the two newsies jump back. To their relief, it was only Albert. "I's thought you'se was mad at Mush," Albert said as he looked at Feister with wide eyes and a confused face.

"Well, I was, but it turns out that other goil was his twin sistah," Feister replied as if it was nothing. Albert seemed to perk up in a matter of moments as he processed the fact that Brooklyn was just Mush's sister. And, it seemed like the last two words didn't quite make its way into Albert's mind, because he went ahead and asked in the most cheerful/hopeful tone you ever heard..."So ya mean I got a chance with Brooklyn?"

* * *

"How did you get a black eye?" Brooklyn asked as she took a seat next to Albert at Jacobi's Deli. The very next morning Mush and Brooklyn explained everything to newsies, Jacobs brothers and Katherine.

"A run in with Oscar Delancey," Albert replied quickly. Which wasn't the truth at all, Albert did have a run in with someone. It was actually Mush, who didn't take too well when he found out that Albert may have taken a small liking to Brooklyn, which as you can tell didn't end well. Feister had to step in and do damage control of course. And by damage control, I mean she took both boys by the ear, dragged them up to the bunk room, threw them down on a bed and yelled at Albert for not keeping his big mouth shut, and Mush for nearly killing Albert over something so stupid while the rest of the boys all freaked out over the fact that Brooklyn is Mush's sister as they cleaned up Albert's eye.

"Lier," Race "coughed".

"What was that Racetrack?" Brooklyn asked as she looked over at the blonde boy.

"Nothin' doll face," Race replied in a flirty tone. And a quick wink for good measure.

"Watch it," Mush said in a warning tone. "Or do I need ta remind you'se that my sister is off limits."

"Maybe ya do have a little Brooklyn boy blood in ya Mush for brains," Feister thought out loud.

"Of course Mush brains has Brooklyn blood, they's twins!" Jojo exclaimed.

"I's meant the city ya nitwit!" Feister yelled as the other boys laughed. Mush slung his arm around Feister with the proud boyfriend face, and Brooklyn wasn't entirely sure what was going on. So Albert (who saw the confusion in Brook's eyes) leaned down and whispered, "The newsies up in Brooklyn are known for bein' tough an' scary. So when Feisty said that yer brudda has a little Brooklyn boy blood, she means that he's got guts ta actually soak someone. We's don't call 'im "Mush" for nothin' ya know."

"That's a lot to take in," Brooklyn whispered back. Then she started to wonder why a few of the other boys didn't have nicknames, or maybe they did and she just didn't know yet.

Jack stood up on the table and yelled out, "Alright ya bummers listen up!" silence soon fell over the room and Jack said, "I's say we's make Brook an honorary newsie, and thus, she needs a nickname!" while some of the boys were busy shouting out random names, others were looking at Brook to find something that stuck out, and the rest were just thinking. All the while Brooklyn was blushing hard at all the attention.

"How bout Sweets!" Romeo shouted.

"How about no!" Mush and Brooklyn yelled at the same time.

"Blue bell!" Finch said. "Cause of 'er eyes!" while those were all good names (minus Romeo's suggestion) it just didn't feel right. While the boys were busy thinking Albert went ahead and said, "Freckles. It's the first thing ya notice bout 'er. "

"That's the stupidest..." Race started before it sunk into his mind. "For once you'se actually has a good idea." everyone agreed that was a good name, but it really fell upon Brook if it would stick or not. Her Answer? "I actually really like it Red." so, in the end, everyone agreed on, "Freckles", as a nickname for Brooklyn. The newsies also noticed that Brook has taken to calling Albert, "Red". But besides that, it was all good for the newsies of Lower Manhattan. Mush and Feister were back to the old married couple, Brooklyn was brought into the newsies family, she had found her long lost brother, and maybe, just maybe, there were a few sparks flying between a blue eyed beauty and a redhead newsie.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Truth be told, I had this idea for a long time. I tried writing a full-length story, but that didn't work out, and now it's a one shot. So there was a tiny heart break moment. But what's a story without a little miss understanding? I think my favorite parts to write in this were the whole scene with Race and Albert being the whacky duo they are, the somewhat sibling moment Albert had with Feister, and of course ****when Albert asks if he has a chance with Brooklyn. ****I hope you all enjoyed this one shot and my new OC Brooklyn. If you want to know a bit more about her it's in my profile. I've got a few more one shots coming out about her, but never fear I haven't forgotten about Feister! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


End file.
